BF Fanfic: Caged
Feeva The new guests are our captors. The ones that sent us here got thrown in here. Kira’s become king here, and made me his queen. He killed Kajah, and the rest of the people, demons, and disciples here all accepted him as king. I personally hate Kira, but having that stupid Tora as a servant is pretty fun. Kira put the newcomers as slaves to common folk who won the arena fights. The pike girl was given to Tazer, and the boys were put in Kira’s auction. Currency here is diamonds, which aren’t easy to find with almost no tools. Mining with a sword is hard. Trust me, I tried. Alpha wanted to torture them to death, but the games are a fun alternative. You see, here, newcomers go to the auction. Time passes faster in here than in the real world, or rather, the outside world. We’ve been in here for two weeks real world time, but three years this world time. Confused? Me too. As I was saying, the newcomers get sold as slaves or servants. Once they serve for a year, they become official citizens, and get their very own cave. Believe it or not, the caves are warm (and full of diamonds if you’re lucky. Most of those are raided though.). If you don’t get bought before the last day of each month, you go to one of two places. One is known as the void. It’s the edge of the world where you fall until the end of time, or so Kanon told us (that idiot went down, but flew with his wings for two months.) The other alternative is the games. There are two parts of the games, the boys and the girls. One of each gender will survive the battle to the death, then will one on one hand to hand combat. The winner gets the loser as a slave. Luther won against Phee, but made her his wife (weird!), Shida beat Themis and uses her as a stand in for Zelha (read his story, it’s really sad. This is where he went because he was a god of death. Death gods don’t die, or something like that.) Zelha was bought by Tazer, but has her freedom now. That’s where we are now. I’ve been saving up diamonds for a servant. My cave is four story, as I’m the queen of the cataclysm, the empress of devastation. Something like that. I arrive at the marketplace and there are five servants left. Three male, two female. I look at the roster. Colt and Quaid were swordsmen, Lemia was a diviner and sorcerer. Rowgen is a sniper, and Kuda is an assassin. They would all be good for taking out my enemies but I need to consider their chance of games survival too. ' ' --Quaid I wasn’t expecting the empress to purchase me as a slave… It’s just… Odd. I don’t really get what’s happening, but Claire and I have been sold. It was seriously weird. “What are you going to do now?” the white haired lady asked me. “Probably serve as your slave, as I’m told…” I’m not eager to rub this lady’s feet, but the other option the auctioneers gave me was a fight to the death. “Or, I could hide you in a small cave. But I would never do that, right?” She smiled at me. “I’m Feeva. Kira is a jerk, and quite honestly, revenge will be great.” Just then, I heard a sound. It sounded like a gunshot was fired, followed by the rubber of a car tire squealing. “Oh, it’s happening again…” Feeva grabbed my hand and pulled me through a crowd. “Crud! Knock that off!” People were bowing as she walked by. Everyone saw us. The fighting between a bow with gray hair and a girl with red horns abruptly stopped. We ran in silence, and she brought me to a small cave, right behind a boulder. She shoved me in, flicked me on the forehead, and sealed the entrance to the cave. “How are you, young master?” I jumped. Behind me was a small spirit that had an even smaller bush on its head. “I am your humble servant.” “I’m good. Is this a jail?” I’m confused, but I have ever since the spar with Colt and Claire. Maybe I’m just going to die here, but at least I have a servant. “No, this is the safe house,” me and my spirit friend talked for a while, and I toured the two story cave, apparently hollowed out by him, an earth spirit. As the days went on, Feeva visited me daily, and we would eat dinner together. The earth spirit kept me company, and the caves were awesome to explore. My life was pretty good. Until the day I found out.